lumpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gorefield (character)
Not to be confused with Garfield, or Gorefield (animation) Gorefield 'is a sadistic and psychopathic version of Jim Davis' character; Garfield. He is also the main antagonist of the Gorefield Horrorscopes series. Gorefield strongly resembles Jim Davis' Garfield. However, he has a larger mouth, a sharp-toothed mouth on his belly, eyes on his chest, a tail with a face, and 2 sharp spikes for a left hand. He also has spikes on his right arm, lumps on his chest, a bloody left ear, a red left-eye and wrinkles on his left eye and foot. In his enormous form, Gorefield is of gargantuan size, and he is a dark, crimson colour. He also has wrinkly skin, noticeable fur, sharp red teeth, and bright, empty yellow eyes. Furthermore, he is usually sitting during this form. In real life, Gorefield's appearance varies quite a lot. In the first variation of his real-life form, he has yellow eyes with long black pupils, an orange striped tail, a light orange snout. And orange fur. In the second variation, his eyes appear to look like they've been gouged out, and his mouth becomes slightly bloody. In the third variation, his eyes become small and yellow, with a tiny black pupil, along with red skin wrinkles around his eye. He also gains sharp teeth and has some blood on his fur. In the fourth variation, his eyes become empty and white and his mouth opens wide enough to reach the end of his neck with sharp teeth around the mouth. In his Aries form, Gorefield's look resembles drawing representations of Lucifer. He has 2 Ram horns next to his ears. He also has human-life arms, wings, a destroyed right-eye, and a decomposing stomach area with a visible spine. In his Taurus form, Gorefield resembles a large bull. He had 2 massive horns on the sides of his head, he also has extremely sharp teeth, a tail, small eyes, a nose ring, and walks on all-fours. Gorefield is bloodthirsty and psychopathic. He is seen killing an innocent dog with any regrets or shame. Later, he tries to break into the dog's owner's house, presumably to kill him. However, he is very calm and doesn't kill immediately. Gorefield is kind, motivational, and inspiring. He is heard telling the viewer that they should be proud of their intelligence, skin, and personality, & telling them that he's proud of them. This is a complete opposite to how Gorefield normally acts. * Sharp Teeth * Expanding Tail * Sharp Claws * Stomach Mouth * Arm Spikes * Massive Size (Only in Enormous Form) 'Odie - Odie is Gorefield's first victim. Odie is seen walking around the house before Gorefield kills him Jon '- Gorefield is seen trying to enter Jon's house, he tells him that the cops are chasing him and even lies about not knowing where Odie is. Eventually, he manages to find a way to get his tail in the house and he presumably kills Jon after that. '''The Fly '- In an alternate universe, Gorefield is seen killing a fly by grabbing him with his tongue and eating him. "Hey Jon, I'm having some trouble navigating this doorknob. Could yous open this door for me?" "Jon, you ain't been acting like yourself lately. Jon, I know you're worried about Odie and I've been looking for him, Jon. I'm gonna make him all better." "Jon, you gotta stop sending the cops after me. I'm trying, Jon, but it's so hard with the cops chasing me all the time, can you stop please, Jon?" "Howsa have you been doing lately? I feel like you've been a bit blue. What happened to that smile of yours? It feels like you got the weight of the world on your back." "Life's got you down. I can see that, but I want you to know, I believe in you, through the good times, and the bad. You've been there for me, and now, I'm gonna be there for you, when you needs me most." "There's just so much about yas that you can be proud of; you're incredibly smart (Incredibly smart), you got beautiful skin (Beautiful skin), yous also has a great personality. You got so many reasons to be proud of yourself. I knows I'm proud of ya" ''"Don't listen to the haters, the haters don't know nothing bout you! (F-'''BLEEP-K the haters, man!)"'' "You just gotta remember, life is like a lasagna, there's all kinds of ingredients and sometimes, somes of them are gonna make ya feel a little sad, but remember, when it all comes together, it's piping hot, fresh, and delicious. Didjas wanna share some of my lasagna with me? Let's have a little bite." '' ''"I hope yous don't mind me saying, Jon. '''BUT ITS VERY RUDE TO INTERRUPT A CAT IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATH'."'' "Oh! Can you dos me a favour, Jon? Can you grate some Parmesan cheese on me? Oh, thank you, Jon! You're one in a million.....YAAY! It's just like Christmas!" '' * "''Gorefield" is also the name of an English village. * Gorefield * Gorefield Attempts to Enter Your Home (asmr roleplay) * Gorefield Motivates You ASMR * 150000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE UNBOXING (Voice only) * 200000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE UNBOXING * Macarena of Time for 10 HOURS * Gorefield in Soup * Lumpy Banjo-Kazooie (Cameo on walls) * Gorefield IRL * A secret meeting with Gorefield * New Gorefield Series - Teaser * What's INSIDE this LUMPCRATE?! 300k Subscriber Unboxing Special! * Gorefield Horrorscopes - Aries * Gorefield Horrorscopes - Taurus Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Garfield Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Cats Category:Gorefield